Hey Little Red Riding Hood!
by UnknownAuthorPerson
Summary: A silly re-telling of Little Red Riding Hood with Romano and America the two leads. And it doesn't go quite like the Author originally intened.


_A/N Well here's a oneshot for you guys that I wrote because I had writer's block and because I'm silly. I came up wtih the idea of this story about two weeks before the Hetaween event so NO it wasn't inspired by Hima-papa...He just beat me to it is all. Hetalia is owend by Hima-Papa, if I did own Hetalia. Texas would still be around and be living in America's basment just like Prussia. Enjoy :D_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there lived two brothers. The youngest, Feliciano, was a cheerful young lad. Always laughing and flirting with the girls in the village. He was a bit lazy and like to sleep most of the day away, but he was always happy. And people loved him for it.<p>

Then there was Lovino, the oldest. Lovino was...much different from his brother. Yes he was always caught flirting pretty women too, but any other time was a different story. He was always yelling at people who he found annoying. Always angry, and always hitting his brother. So no one bothered with him.

Now the two boys lived together but had no parents, they were raised by thier grandfather, but because they were of age and could take care of themselves (well Lovino took care of them) they lived in the village while their grandfather stayed in the forest by himself. Every week Feliciano would take a basket of food from the village and deliver it to their grandfather while Lovino stayed behind, it was always Feliciano's job to do so. Not that Lovino wanted to, it's just that, Lovino was scared of the dark woods.

Even as a child, he hated the woods and never understood why his gradfather prefered them over the safe, bright village full of pretty girls I MEAN people. Lovino hated the idea of all the wild vicious animals, scary crazy woodsmen, and who knows what else was out there. He was perfectly fine with it though, as long as he was out of the woods, he was okay.

That was until the day where Feliciano suppose to go. He was still in bed and coughing up a storm. He could barley move.

"Please brother, you have to?" Feliciano pleaded weakly.

"N-no w-way! Your s-sick and you need someone to stay and take care of you!" Lovino said, trying to think of any reason to get him to NOT go.

"Don't worry about me Lovino." Feliciano coughed. "Just ask Ludwig to take care of me"

"I'M NOT ASKING THAT POTATO BASTARD TO HELP!" Lovino screamed in protest. He wouldn't dare let that monster of a man anywhere near his brother. Even if Feliciano and Ludwig were friends.

"Please, think of grandpa, he's expecting someone to go and deliver his food!" Feliciano coughed again. Lovino just huffed. Why of all days did Feliciano have to get sick today? He could just wait tomorrow till Feliciano got better, but then the food would go to waste. He had no choice in the matter. Lovino took one big sigh and looked at his brother.

"F-fine, I'll get that potato eating bastard to take care of you and take the food to grandpa." Lovino huffed.

"Thanks Lovino" Feliciano said weakly. "Make sure to stay on the path and don't talk to any strangers!"

"I know that! What do I look like! A moron?" Lovino yelled at him. All Feliciano did was smiled. He knew his brother was scared of the forest, he was too. But the only reason why he kept doing it was because he always ran as fast as he could down the path to grandpa's house and make the trip less scary. Also because whenever he came back, he always felt a little bravier everytime. So maybe Lovino could do it too and gain a little courage as well.

Lovino hesitated to leave the room, but the sight of his brother weakly waving him off made him just want to get out of there. He grabbed the basket and searched for his cloak, the red one, his lucky one. He need all the luck he could get. He found it hanging on the hat rack, grabbed it quickly, and put it on. The cloak was made by his grandfather and given to him as a birthday present. It was his favorite and treasured it. He wouldn't even let Feliciano use it, it was his and his alone. Even if people teased him by saying it made him look like a tomato.

"I'm leaving now." Lovino said before opening the door. He got a weak goodbye in return. On his way to the forest he stopped by at Ludwig's place, to ask him to watch Feliciano in the nicest way possible.

"HEY BASTARD OPEN UP!" Lovino yelled knocking on the door. Ludwig opened the door while sighing before speaking.

"Hello Lovino, what's wrong."

"Listen bastard, My brother is sick and I need to make a delivery to our grandfather's. So I need you to watch him." Lovino grabbed Ludwig by the shirt and brought him down to his eye level. "BUT If you do anything to hurt. I swear to GOD I am going to kill you and leave your corpse for the wolves!" Ludwig didn't bat an eye to the threat. He was used to it ever since he became friends with Lovino's brother. He couldn't say no though, how could he? It should be simple to take care of a sick Feliciano.

"Alright, I'll do it." Ludwig said. Lovino let go of his shirt and turned around to continue on his way. "By the way, nice hood." Ludwig complimented, he just got a rock thrown at him in response. He must of thought he was being sarcastic or that was his way of saying thank you. He could never tell.

Lovino finally made his way to the very enterance of the woods. He gulped, he really wished he didn't have to, but he promised and he had no choice. He closed his eyes before walking onto the path. It took a few steps before he opened his eyes again. Well there he stood, in the forest, with the village only a few steps back. _I can do this!_ He thought to himself, trying to give himself a little boost of confidence. He continued on his way.

"Just stay on the path and you'll be fine" He said to himself and continuing on his way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the wood. A young man with wolf ears and a wolf tail I MEAN a "wolf" was lounging under the shade of a large oak tree. He streched and yawned.<p>

"Man I'm hungry." He said while running his fingers through hair. He adjusted his glasses before standing up.

"Wish there was something to eat." Just then he heard something, making his ears twich. He looked to see something red. Really red, like red as a tomato. He began to walk closer the the moving red object. Maybe it was a sentient tomato? As he got closer to the (possible sentient tomato) when he noticed it was carring something. A basket? A basket meant there was food! And he needed food badly! Maybe if he could use his his sweet talk to get the walking tomato to give him some food. Sounded liked a plan to him. He smirked before sneaking his way to a nearby tree.

_I can do this! Come on, the faster I get there the better! _He thought to himself. He had to do this. This would prove that he could concure his fear. He just didn't need to be dictracted.

"Hi!" Said a cheerful voice. Lovino looked up to see a tall blonde man. He had wolf ears on his head and a wagging tail. He wore a pair of glasses that really showed off his bright blue eyes. He smiled at him, a wide genuine smile. He was very muscular and had a very nice boyish face. Lovino blushed slightly at the sight of the handsome man...with wolf ears. "Where you off too?" He asked tilting his head to side.

"None of your buisness, bastard!" Lovino told him before trying to move past the wolf man.

"Hey, hey! It was just a question. A cute guy like you shouldn't be out here on his own." The wolf man said grabbing Lovino's arm. "There are dangerous things out here and it's not safe being on your own."

"Oh really?" Lovino asked raising an eyebrow. What was this guy's deal? "I can take care of myself, bastard" He pulled his arm away from the man. Making the wolf man pout.

"I'm Alfred by the way! What's your name?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Lovino growled at him. Trying to realse himself of his grip.

"Just curious." Alfred shrugged. Lovino just rolled his eyes and tried to continue on his way, but stopped again by something tugging on his cape.

"Hey, isn't this the way to Old Man Vargas's right?" He asked Lovino.

"Yeah, he's my grandfather, what's it to you?" Lovino turned to look at the man holding on to his cape. He needed to get rid of this guy, FAST.

"Your his grandson? You must be Feliciano!" Alfred said with a smile on his face. He held out his hand to shake it. "Your grandpa talks about..." He was cut off by a basket to the face.

"I'M LOVINO! YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT FELICIANO!" He yelled at him with a voice that probably scared off half the animals in the woods within a thirty kiliometers. Alfred rubbed his face before getting up, it didn't hurt BUT DAMN was it sudden. Lovino stood in front of him trying hard to hold back the tears. He thought to himself _of course grandpa wouldn't mention me, why would he. Bastard old man. _He gripped the basket hard in his hand (which suprisingly didn't loose any of it's contents) while trying so hard not to cry. He didn't care, he DIDN'T CARE.

Alfred looked at Lovino. He then stood up and hugged Lovino, he didn't like to see someone cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." again before he could finish he was pushed away. Lovino's hood fell back reviling his face, his cute blushing face. Alfred's eye's widen at the reveal. Yes he said he was cute before, but that was to get on his good side, but now having seen his face. He could truly mean it, hell the guy was down right gorgeous. Beautiful eyes with little tears in them, making them look like they shine, his hair was a light brown shade with a curl sticking out, and he was blushing red, making him look all the more cute.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY!" He yelled.

"I-I...I-I uh.." Alfred just stood there with nothing to say. Lovino pulled the hood over his head and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Alfred called after him. Lovino turned to look with an annoyed look on his face. "Uh...If you want to get to your grandfather's faster, I know a short cut."

"What?" Lovino said turning to him. Alfred scratched the back of his head before speaking.

"The path your taking is a little long. I know a different way to get to your grandfather's that is a little quicker." Alfred said. "I can show you if you want."

Lovino, at first, considered taking Alfred's offer. A short cut didn't seem like a bad idea. But how could he trust this guy? Feliciano and him both knew not to talk to strange people they met in the woods, esspecially ones who had wolf ears and a tail.

"No thanks, I think I'm good." Lovino said while he walked away. Alfred quickly chased after him, he wanted to walk with this guy. He didn't understand why, but he wanted to make sure he was okay. Walking alone in the woods was dangerous and maybe if he played his cards right he could have Lovino share his food with him, they could have a picnic!

"Well then let me walk you to your grandfather's then!" Alfred smiled that bright smile of his, making Lovino blush and avoid eye contact with him.

"I can take care of myself." Lovino scoffed at him, quicking his pace. Alfred stopped while Lovino walked off without him.

"uh...Okay then. Nice meeting you Lovino!" called after him. All Lovino did was stop for one second, before continuing on his way. Alfred stood there for a few minutes waiting until Lovino was out of sight, then dashed off the path an began running to Lovino's grandfather's house. Maybe the old man had food he could eat and after, maybe he could hang out with Lovino!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Grandpa Vargas watched out the window waiting for his grandson, Feliciano, to come running down the path crying like he always does. He was so cute. But he seemed to be taking longer than usual. <em>I wonder if he got lost? <em>He thought to himself. The sun shone brightly and the whole forest seemed to be calm this lovley afternoon.

"He won't mind if I go for a quick walk around the woods" He said aloud to himself. Before getting his coat, he took out a paper and pencil and wrote a little note for his grandson. "_Dear Grandson, I went out for a walk, so leave the food on the table and wait around so we can chat! I'll be back shortly! love Grandpa!" _He tacked the note on the front door and went down on his walk. _I'm sure Felciano won't mind._ He thought to himself, but smiled and knew that he wouldn't mind.

Just as Grandpa Vargas walked out of sight. Alfred came into view of the cottage and walked up to the house before knocking on the door.

"HEY OLD MAN VARGAS! IT'S ALFRED! DO YOU HAVE ANY FOOD?" He asked while knocking on the door. No answer. He pouted before knocking again. He noticed the note and took it off the door reading it. He put the note in his pocket before opening the door. Peaking his head into the house before fully entering. _He won't mind if I crash his place. _He thought to himself while heading to the bed to lie down.

Alfred streched and yawned while lounging on the bed, thinking back to the blushing Lovino. His pretty watery eyes, the way his cheeks would flush easily, and the way he seemed to radiate when he did blush. He couldn't really place it, but there was something about Lovino that made him feel...funny. Something about the way he looked, how he seemed to bottle up his feeling, and how he tried to look tough (even though he obviously wasn't). That feeling came back, it was tingly and warm, the more he thought of Lovino, the stronger it got. What was it he wondered. Maybe he was just hungry. Yeah, that was it, he was just hungry.

"Wonder what he's got?" Alfred asked aloud while getting up from the bed. Just then he heard footsteps coming from out side (thanks to his wolf like hearing). The sounds of mumbled grumbling and crushing leaves were getting closer. Alfred sat back down on the bed and waited until the footsteps stopped. For a second, there was silence. Then a knock on the door.

"Grandpa, It's me, Lovino." Alfred's heart soon jumped into his throat. Without really thinking, He hid under the covers and grabbed a night cap to hide his ears. _Great, now what? _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Lovino continued down the path, trying hard not to think of Alfred. He tried not thinking about his beautiful blue eyes, he tried not thinking about his (admitally) cute wolf ears and the way his tail seemed to reflect his mood, and he tried not thinking about the way he smiled that easy smile and he DEFINATLY tried not thinking about what would of happened if he had taken his offer to show him a short cut. He stopped for a second and slapped himself several times. <em>STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! <em>Alfred was a stranger and he wasn't suppose to trust people he met in the woods. The man had wolf ears and a tail damnit A TAIL! Whatever he was, he was none of his buissness. Even if he was handsome. He soon saw his grandfather's house in view and quickly ran to the house.

Alfred's face appeared in his head again. He tried to rid himself of the image. "No, no, no, you don't know him. stop thinking about him!" He mumbled to himself as he approched his grandfather's. For a second he thought he saw something move inside. Must of been grandpa. Lovino walked up to the door and began knocking.

"Grandpa, it's me, Lovino" He said, after some ruffling sounds he heard a voice.

"Uh...Come in Lovino!" Called his grandpa? The voice was completely off, no hint of an accent and it sounded like someone trying to pretend being old. Lovino just shrugged it off and walked in.

"Hey Grandpa, are you okay? You sound ill." Ask Lovino putting the basket on the table and walking into his grandfather's room.

"Uh...I am a little under the weather today Lovi...Why not come back some other time?" Asked his "Grandpa" Lovino knew something was wrong. Grandpa never shortened his or Feliciano names. He named them himself and was damn proud of it. Grandpa hated it when people shortened it to "Feli" or "Lovi." So there was no way in Hell that he would ever call him "Lovi." Something was definatly wrong.

Lovino entered the room quietly. It was dark and he could barley see anything. He squinted a little, seeing the form of something under the blankets of the covers. Lovino creeped closer to the bed, trying not to scare off...whatever was impersonating his grandfather; He noticed something coming out from under the covers. It was...a tail. Instanly, he knew what he was dealing with. That explains it all. Why Grandpa wasn't around...

_I knew it. This asshole ate GRANDPA! AND NOW IS TRYING TO EAT ME!_ he thought. He snuck closer to the bed, grabbing the nearest object he could find. Something to hit the bastard with for eating his grandpa.

"Grandpa, what happened to your voice?" Asked Lovino.

"I'm catching a cold." the wolf man said bluntly, still trying to hold the voice. The night cap on his head soon fell off, thanks to his figety ears. Lovino heard a gulp coming from the sheets. _He must think i'm stupid._ he thought as he crept closer. Maybe he could play along.

"Grandpa, what big ears you have!" Lovino said.

"Uh...All the better to hear you with, my dearest grandson." said the wolf man

The covers of the sheets shifted to show Alfred's blue eyes, trying to peak a little.

"What beautiful eyes you have...Grandpa." Lovino coughed finally making it to the side of the bed.

"Thanks...I mean...All the better to see you with. My dearest Gran..." Alfred was cut off by the sheets flying off his body to reveal all of him. Lovino's held above him a lamp that he grabbed and was about ready to smack him, if Alfred hadn't grabbed Lovino by the waist and pulled him onto the bed. Holding his arms above his head and straddling him. Hoping it would calm him. It did not.

"GET OFF ME BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY GRANDFATHER?" Yelled Lovino. struggling to get away.

"I didn't do anything! He wasn't here when I got here." Alfred admited using his free hand to dig in his pocket for the note.

"YEAH RIGHT! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU ATE GRANDPA! CLEANED UP THE MESS AND THEN YOU WERE GOING TO EAT ME?" Lovino tried to get his hand free so he could strangle the bastard. All the while trying not to cry. He was met with a peice of paper in his face. It was a note left by his grandfather. It was definatly his hand writing...but how could he be sure Alfred didn't make his grandfather write the note before eating him. Then again Alfred didn't look smart enough to come up with something that clever. Or was he? Maybe that stupid look on his face was just a cover? To hide his genius, Lovino scowled at him. That was it! He was trying to trick him!

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T TRY AND TRICK ME! HELP! HELP!" Lovino continued to scream. Hoping that someone would hear him.

"Wha-What? No! I found the note on the...Please stop screaming!" Alfred pleaded, trying to keep a good grip on Lovino's hands. But Lovino continued to struggle and continued to yell for help. Alfred didn't know what to do, what if someone heard him? And came to see what was the matter. In this postion, he would defintly look like the bad guy (which he wasn't mind you! He was actually a very nice person), he had to shut up Lovino. FAST! Without really thinking, Alfred quickly pressed his lips against Lovino's, hoping that it would shut him up.

It did. At first Lovino muffled a few screams but calmed down slightly. He would admit to himself, Alfred's lips were very soft, and he didn't try and put any tounge into his mouth either. It was a simple kiss for sure, a suprise one. But Lovino would be lying to himself if he didn't say...he kinda liked it.

Alfred eventually parted from Lovino's lips. Blushing bright red along with Lovino _WHAT DID I DO? WHAT DID I DO?_ He repeated to himself in his head. He couldn't think stright, his hands still gripping Lovino's, their faces only centimeters away from each other. The two didn't look away from one another, just simply staring into each other's eyes. Eventually Alfred realesed his grip from Lovino and was about to apologize, but not before he felt Lovino's hand grab the back of his head and pulling him back into another kiss. This time around Alfred was the only left suprise. They parted again for Lovino to catch his breath only to pull himself back into another one. This time letting his tounge meet Alfred's. Not that he minded. They let themeslve exploer each other, drinking in everything they could. Lovino even let a muffled moan slip the harder they kissed. Lovino's fingers tangled themselves into Alfred's hair, letting his soft strands slip between his fingers. Alfred's own hands caressed Lovino's cheek and kept his hand behind his neck, angling it slightly so he could explore more of the man below him.

"HELLO! Feliciano are you here?" Called a familiar voice. Both Alfred and Lovino's hearts jumped at the sudden call. Alfred was the fist to pull away, stumbling off the bed, while Lovino just sat up, trying to calm his beating heart. Alfred layed on the floor just staring up at the man he had just kissed, face burning from embarresment. Lovino on the other hand, just got up from the bed and fixed himself up before answering his grandfather.

"Feliciano, couldn't make it today grandpa. It's me Lovino." He said while walking out of the room.

"OH even better. My little Lovino!" His grandfather quickly took Lovino in his arms to hug him tightly. "How are you?" Lovino didn't say anything, he just hugged his grandfather back, letting him know he was okay.

"Daww! isn't that cute!" Said a voice. The two turned to see Alfred leaning against the door way. Lovino hid his face immidiatly from him, while his grandfather when up to greet him.

"Oh Alfred! When did you get here?" He asked offering him a seat at the table.

"A little while ago. I was...talking to Lovino actually..." Alfred trailed off as he said that while Grandpa Vargas smiled. Both ignoring the fact that Lovino's face turned bright red and was probably about ready to strangle Alfred, for hinting their little..."talk".

"OH! You two getting along already? That's suprising! Lovino isn't usually that comfortable with strangers, especcially men." Grandpa Vargas said tilting his head to the side, almost like he knew.

"Yeah...getting along." Alfred chuckled while taking a quick look at Lovino, who had decided that standing was dumb and took a seat next to his grandfather, never once looking up at Alfred, who continued to smiled at him.

"Well since your here Alfie! Why don't I cook us some di..." Just then the door came crashing down leaving a loud boom in it's wake. Old Man Vargas jumped back falling on the floor, Lovino on the other hand clinged to the nearest body he could find, which unfortunatly meant he clung to Alfred for dear life. Alfred returned the favor by quickly wraping his arms around him, in some sort of security for him.

A tall man with a plaid shirt and an axe held above his head looking around in the room. He looked to be a mixture of confused and angry. He set his sights on Alfred and Lovino, clinging to each other.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! I HEARD SCREAMING AND CAME QUICKLY! NOW WHAT'S THE TROUBLE?" The man yelled still looking around. Holding his axe above his head preparing for an attack of any kind.

"N-nothings wrong! What are you doing you bastard?" Lovino pushed away Alfred to confront the crazy woodsman. The woodsmen just smiled at Lovino and bowed before him.

"The name is Antonio! I heard someone call for help so I rushed over. I'm guessing that was you huh? So what's the trouble cutie" Antonio winked at Lovino, making Alfred growl at him.

"Nothing you idiot! You scared us half to death!" Lovino yelled at the man. Antonio seemed to ignore what Lovino said and turned his attention to Alfred, who was helping Grandpa Vargas up from the floor.

"AH HA! You! The Wolf! You attacked these poor people and were trying to eat them!" He annonced pointing his axe towards him.

"Wha-what! No! You idiot! He wasn't doing anything wrong! Are you even listening to me!" Lovino began punching him on the side of his body.

"Don't worry! I'll save you guys from the wolf!" Antonio announced, he took his axe and swung it at Alfred. Missing him by an inch. Alfred squeeked at that and tried to escape, but was caught by the foot from Antonio.

"Oh No you don't! I'm here to save these fine people form you nasty wolf!" Antonio took his axe and was about to cut Alfred in half, had Alfred not grab the axe from the woodsmen's hand and toss it out the window like nothing, suprising both Lovino and Antonio.

"Can I say something?" He asked calmly, while both men just stood there suprised at his actions. "I wasn't trying to hurt anyone! Why do people think I'm going to eat them, look just because I have wolf features doesn't mean I'm going to eat them." Alfred removed himself from Antonio's grip and stood up, dusting himself off before speaking again. "Look, this is all a misunderstanding, so why don't we just clean up and..." Alfred was cut off with a gun to the face. Antonio held the gun and was about ready to shoot Alfred where he stood, had Lovino not smack him on the head.

"FOR THE OF GOD! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A GUN! AND FOR THE LAST TIME! EVERTHING IS FINE YOU CRAZY IDIOT!" Lovino yelled at Antonio. Antonio lowered his gun and smiled a goofy smile. He pinched Lovino's cheek and said.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get rid of the wolf for you, and maybe later we can go out to dinner!" Something about what Antonio said to Lovino made Alfred's chest clench, he didn't like how Antonio touch Lovino, looked at him, and how he called him cute like that. It made him feel...strange. Not like before where is was warm and tingly, but it felt cold and unwelcoming. He REALLY didn't like this guy, not because he was trying to kill him, but mostly because of how he was acting around Lovino. He didn't truly understand why, but he wanted to punch Antonio badly.

Antonio held the gun to his head again, this time holding Lovino close. While Lovino blushed and tried to push him away. Calling him a moron the entire time he held him.

"When I count to three the Big Bad Wolf will go bye bye and you'll be safe!" Alfred's eyebrows furrowed intenstly when he saw Antonio's hand around Lovino's waist. His teeth gritted at the sight and fist clenched. Yeah, he TRULY hated this guy. He grabbed the gun in one hand and pulled it away from the woodsman and used his other hand balled up into a fist to punch Antonio right in the face. He fell over on the ground, making a loud thump. Alfred stood there huffing and puffing, trying to calm himself. He didn't like hurting people, but something about Antonio made him want to throw him out of the house as soon as possible.

He felt his leg swept from him causing him to land on the ground and a pair of hands on his neck. Antonio sat above him with an intense look on his face.

"You just don't know when to quit do you wolf boy?" Antonio said while increasing his grip on Alfred's neck. Alfred found the strength to swing another punch to Antoino, causing him to fall off of him and on the floor again, this time Alfred sat on top of Antonio and began punching him again and again. Antonio quickly kneed Alfred in his..."happy place", he yelped in pain and fell over. After that, Lovino lost track of the fight. Nothing more the fists being thrown, grunts heard and biting from both Alfred and Antonio.

Lovino just watched in disbelief. Two men on the floor of his Grandfather's house, fighting over him. Or at least, it felt like they were. He had a distinct feeling they were. He was the one who called for help when Alfred tried to silence him. He was in Antonio's arms when Alfred threw the first punch. Yep, he was involed somehow. He tried to supress his anger at the sight of the two morons on the floor trying to choke one another. He just couldn't believe that these two guys were making a mess of his grandpa's house. Over him.

"WILL YOU BASTARDS STOP FIGHTING!" He fianlly yelled, Antonio had Alfred in a headlock while Alfred was chewing on his arm before they stopped fighting. Lovino stood there glaring at them. He began smacking them for being the morons that they were. "YOU IDIOTS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

"I was just protecting you from the Big Bad Wolf!" Cried Antonio

"But I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Alfred yelled back at Antonio.

"Oh sure! Then why is the old man on the floor dead!" Antonio pointed to Grandpa Vargas, who was starting to wake up.

"He fell over because you broke down the door and scared everyone!" Alfred yelled again.

"Only because he called for help!" Anotnio pointed to Lovino but never taking his glare away from Alfred.

"Well I...!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! YOUR DRIVING ME INSANE!" Lovino screamed at them, making the two gulp.

"Ugh, What happened?" Grandpa asked finally getting off the ground. Rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at his grandson, then to the two men on the floor and then back to his grandson.

"Oh Lovino! You protected you poor grandfather from the crazy man all by yourself! I'm so proud!" He quickly stood up and hugged him tightly. Only to be pushed away. Lovino was still angry, but he had tears streaming down his cheeks, it was just too much, all of it. The crazy woodsman, the (admitly cute) wolf guy, and his grandfather. He needed some air. Before anyone could say another word, he ran out of the house. Getting away from everyone. He ran down the path, barely hearing his name being called by his grandfather. He knew he shouldn't have come, he KNEW he should of just waited for Feliciano to get better. He just knew it. It was all too much.

He evenutally stopped near a large oak tree, panting from lack of breath. He eventually fell against the tree to try and catch his breath. _Damnit, damnit, damnit! _he thought to himself wiping the tears from his eyes. That was too crazy. Grandpa, That crazy woodsman, the even crazier wolf guy, that kiss. He smacked himself for thinking about that stupid kiss. He didn't like Alfred! He just didn't. He didn't like the crazy woodsman either. At this point, he didn't like anyone.

"Hey, you alright?" Asked a familiar voice. Lovino looked to see Alfred, kneeling down to be eye level with him. Lovino blushed, they were so close to each other. Their faces only a meter away from one another. So close.

"I-I'm sorry for being an idiot back there, I really am." Alfred said, with an _actual_ apologetic look on his face. "I mean. I saw how that guy was looking at you and talking to you, it made me...mad...well...really mad. I didn't mean for things to get out of control." Alfred temporarily moved away from Lovino to set himself next to him. Making himself even closer to him. "I-I really am sorry Lovino, I-I just wanted you to like me. Cause you seem really nice and I." Alfred was silent for a bit, biting the his bottom lip before speaking again.

"All I'm trying to say is. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Alfred looked to Lovino, how hadn't looked up at him once. He sat there waiting for an answer of some kind. Hell, he would take 'No I'll never forgive you' as an answer, but if Lovino said that. He didn't know what he would do.

"It's not your fault. I overreacted." Lovino finally said, making Alfred smile. _Does this mean I'm forgiven! _he thought to himself. Lovino ruffled Alfred's hair then began scratching the back of ear. Alfred trembled a little before giggling slighlty.

"Okay! Stop that, it's tickles!" Alfred tried to supress his laughter, but Lovino continued to scratch behind his ear. Eventually he pulled his hand away from his ear and traced it down Alfred's face. Stopping it against the side of Alfred's face. The two looked at one another for a bit, growing closer to one anothers faces, until they were nose to nose. Lovino chuckled slightly while Alfred smiled. Neither of them really knew why, but they let thier lips meet.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Antonio shouted. The two pulled away to see Antonio's twitching face. Alfred gave him a cocky smile and put his hand around Lovino's sholder. His cocky smile away from Antonio. Antonio smiled as well, but it was obviously forced. He quickly took out a gun and shot a warning shot into the tree, missing Alfred's head by a 10 cm. Alfred stood up while Lovino tried not to panic. Again both Alfred and Antonio began fighting. He missed who threw the first punch, but all he knew was that the idiots were fighting again. Lovino sighed and watched the two fight thinking to himself _i guess it wasn't a bad thing that Feliciano was sick today. _He sat back as Alfred drop kicked Antonio, secretly hoping that Antonio would just give up and go away and Alfred would just go back to kissing him. Maybe he was just taking enjoyment in two morons fighting over him. Whatever it was. He hoped that in the end, He and Alfred could be alone again.

* * *

><p><em>AN WOW! I have no idea what to say about this! I really don't. This story is completely different from what I orignally intened it to be. I mean, it's weird, Romano and America just kinda went off and did thier own thing so did Spain near the end, I had no control what's so ever. So, yeah I have no regrets about the story I will be honest, I knida like how it turned out, but at the same time I'm a little suprised that this was the result. Oh well_

_Read and Review if you like, don't be afraid to say it sucks or something like that cause I know it's not all that great, but I had fun writing it. I do want to improve and appericiate any kind of criticism I can get. Thanks for reading :D_


End file.
